Workers in the art of making and using computer equipment know that simplicity and interchangeability are important, particularly for popular, general-use equipment, such as a desktop computer. An object of this invention is to provide a computer arrangement having a simplified layout, with component units that are modular and readily interchangeable.
Workers will appreciate that one should protect plug-in units from abusive or dangerous handling; e.g. when a user removes and stores a unit, he might mechanically damage it, or subject it to chemical attack (e.g. from greasy hands). Thus, an important feature and object hereof is to avoid this by packaging all such items in essentially identical protective plastic envelopes.
But when such items are so confined in a protective enclosure, heat dissipation can become a problem, especially when component-density is high. Thus, a related object is to so package items, while making the packages readily-coolable; e.g. introducing inlet/outlet means for coolant-air which is directed to flow across the enclosed circuit board; while also making the package apt for air-tight, plug-in mounting on a base.
A further object is to so package and so mount the items on a base, while also directing the coolant-air therefrom to wash-across a motherboard within the base. A further object is to metallize such plastic package structure to block entry/exit of electromagnetic radiation. Another object is to bevel the top edge of each such card-package to make it easier to handle and more open to air-entry.
Workers may also recognize that the organization of control assemblies is all too apt to be complicated, making assembly and part-replacement rather complex and time-consuming. Thus, another object hereof is to segregate functional units like a disk array, the so-packaged cards, a power/fan unit and a motherboard locus, making these relatively independent, self-contained, modular and easily joined together, quickly and easily, without special skill or tools. More particularly, an object is to make such units easy to mount-upon, and plug-into, a motherboard-enclosing base. A related object is to make such a base also function as an air-coolant plenum.
A further object is to provide a snap-on cover for such an array of on-base mounted units, one that still allows the user to pick-up the array by its cover. A related object is to provide such a cover in cooperation with a disable-switch arranged to disable system power when the cover is removed.
Another object is to address at least some of the foregoing concerns and teach ways of ameliorating them.